And To The Past She Goes
by DetectiveNecro
Summary: Skulduggery and Valkyrie are working on a new case and have orders to locate and arrest a time traveller named Lenka Crazed. But when the detectives find themselves in a sticky situation, Valkyrie gets taken back in time to the 1600's when all of the dead men were still in high school..and with a now human Skulduggery, who knows what they'll get up to! EVENTUAL VALDUGGERY!
1. The Plan

**Hello Readers! I'm back and with a new story, hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. comment for feedback and review PPPLLLEAASEEEE x**

Skulduggery's POV

I slowly crept up the stairs to the mansion, making an extra effort to be silent...after all, if Val actually was asleep, I would like to keep it that way just a little while longer...keeps my non-existent ear drums from bursting, you see? I clasped my fingers around the handle to her bedroom door and peeked my skull round it. And there she was, yet again sleeping - I tell you, she gets lazier EVERYDAY... I chuckle to myself, I know exactly what to do to teach _her_ a lesson...

General POV

Skulduggery elegantly stepped down the stairs and immediately ran to his phone, he didn't want her waking up after all, then it would be no fun. He impatiently scrolled through his contacts finally resting upon the number he'd _never_ thought he'd call...Fletcher Renn.

After a few rings, the crazy haired boy finally picked up

"Ummmm...skul?" Fletcher greeted in a somewhat tired voice.

"It's Skulduggery," Skulduggery replied sighing, "Look, doesn't matter, I need you to come over to Valkyrie's mansion, I have a trick up my sleeve for her." He finished, a skeletal grin spreading across his skeletal face.

"Val? You're gonna prank Val?" He said in a bewildered tone.

"Yes, I do believe that is the term the kids use now a days... anyway you gonna help or not?" The detective asked irritably.

"Yeah sure Skul-man just need to style my hair, get it perfect for Val you know?"

Skulduggery growled, "She isn't interested in you and nobody cares about your hair!"

"Woaaahhh calm down there mate, what got your trousers in a twist all of a sudden? Wait a second...you like Val don't you?"

"WHAT? No!" Oh jeezums, out of all the people who could have figured it out, of _course_ it had to be _Fletcher,_ perhaps the most unintelligent boy on the planet.

Skulduggery could hear his cocky laugh ringing through the phone and could practically feel the smugness radiating off him... oh for god's sake! "Look Renn, I don't know what the HELL you're playing at but I don't like Val, now get you're head out of your ass and come and help me with this!"

' _Yeah Skul, you don't like Val you LOVE her!'_ Skulduggery heard his conscious say, he took a mental kick to his head and resumed the most unpleasant conversation he was having with Fletcher.

"Valkyrie and Skulduggery sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in a carri-" Fletcher's voice was cut short by the skeleton hanging up, he didn't need to listen to that _boy's_ voice for any longer than necessary.

' _You love Val, You love Val!'_ Skulduggery sighed, knowing there was no use in lying to his own self.

'I Skulduggery Pleasant am in love with Valkyrie Cain'


	2. WHAT THE HELL!

**Trying to knock out as many chapters as I can in a day! xxx**

Skulduggery's POV

That felt good to get off my skeletal chest, I may as well admit the obvious. But who wouldn't fall in love with such a girl? I mean at first I thought it was just _wrong_ , I've known her since she was 12, I remember those days when she was just a cute, little, innocent child who was totally clueless about the magical world that was living at her fingertips, but I've known her for 4 years now **(forgot to say Val's 16)** and I've watched her mature and grow into a stunning beautiful young woman who I developed feelings for, I truly am the luckiest man/skeleton in the world to have the most beautiful woman as _my_ partner. Anyway, it's not just me that's noticed, it gets quite annoying after a while actually when walking around the sanctuary with her, these men just give her these suggestive smiles, flirtatious winks and just the _looks_. Sometimes I even sling my arm around her shoulders or waist to show that she is _mine_ and only mine - but that's just to scare the boys away ...nobody could ever feel that way about me...

The familiar 'pop' sounded behind me and I spun on my heel to come face to face with the spikey haired idiot, someone needed to teach him a lesson and I was just fine with that 'someone' being me, I quickly picked him up by the scruff of his neck and held him against one of the walls of the mansion, I smirked at my strength and tapped the tattoo etched on my collarbone to let a façade face flow up, I didn't care what it looked like, it just added to the emotion and the anger that I was feeling, partly because he thought he could make fun of me for liking her, partly because he had to work it out, partly because I know the boy would blab it all over Ireland but mainly because I was taking out my anger on fletcher because I knew he couldn't get a woman as gorgeous as Valkyrie.

Still picking him up by his collar, I spoke in a low menacing voice "I don't know what you're playing at boy, but it better stop I don't like my partner," ' _yeah you love her.'_ My self conscious blabbered on, I chose to ignore it. "So pull your head out of your arse and quit while your ahead, don't you dare joke me around boy because you will regret it." I finished, I noticed Fletcher's eyes were wide with fear and his face as pale as the white walls around him, I smiled internally at this.

"Now," I started in a sudden happy voice, "Let's get to work on this 'prank' as you put it." I said and out a finger to my lips before stepping silently up the stairs.

I got to the top silently like a pro, I honestly might as well be a vampire since I am that good at being silent, or maybe a ninja, all possibilities of future jobs...not. As silent as I was, the same couldn't be said for fletcher who was stumbling around on the steps, still shaken up form our 'intense verbal interrogation' oh I could be so mean when I wanted to be.

I quietly swung open Valkyrie's bedroom door, cringing when it creaked slightly, she still wasn't awake despite it being eleven o'clock in the morning! The sun shone brightly upon her making her look enchanting and radiant, her jet black hair that I love so much looked fuller than ever and her light pink lips were soft and plump her skin was... okay i'm getting a bit too carried away.

I motioned for fletcher to put his hand on Valkyrie's bed and I put my hand on his bicep, he raised and eyebrow and I told him to teleport to the Irish sanctuary. As soon as we got there, all eyes were on us and I had time to register who those eyes belonged to, Dexter, Saracen and Erskine had their eyebrows raised and pure looks of 'what have you done now?!' etched onto their faces, the last person in the room was Ghastly who was yet again making tea with his beloved tea maker and he just rolled his eyes at us before stirring his drink around. I shoved fletcher out of Ghastly and Ravel's office just in time for Valkyrie's eyes to snap open in alarm and bolt up in her bed, that was now in the middle of an office. Saracen's look of confusion was soon replaced with a knowing smile, implying he had used his 'I know things' power to work out what I had done.

Valkyrie's POV

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed and turned my head into Skulduggery's facade's face, I glared daggers into him and could clearly see the guilty look on his face, he smiled sheepishly and then everyone but Ghastly burst into hysterics, I snapped my head around to Erskine, Dexter and Saracen who were all seated on the poshly decorated sofa's.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" I roared, this only made them burst into more laughter as tears built up in their eyes from laughing so much. My eyes glanced at Ghastly who had gone bright red and was taking a sudden interest in the floor, I raised an eyebrow before I realised my state of dress. I had a black lace bra on that I knew made me look sexy, that is why Tanith had chosen it after all, extremely short black denim shorts that showed my 'long, sexy legs' as someone had called them and black ankle socks on my feet...

Yes, I am one of those creeps who sleeps with socks on...i'm not proud of it either

Skulduggery was still smirking so I thought I should turn the tables on him... I got out of bed in a confident air and the laughter of the boys in the office immediately died down as Saracen, Erskine and Dexter wolf whistled, I stepped in front of Skulduggery and he blushed bright red as he looked down at my six pack and long legs and then at my chest..area.

"See something you like?" I asked flirtatiously and winked at him, his blush was redder than ever and I giggled at him, I used the air to bring me Dexter's phone over which he tried to snatch back in protest, failing of course. I grinned at him and he winked back. Typing in his password 'SaracenIsHOT' cheesy I know right, I immediately clicked on the camera app and took a snap of my partner's face, I sent it to my phone admiring how handsome he looked despite his obvious embarrassment, I smiled to myself.

"I hope you know i'll make sure that gets seen by everyone in this sanctuary." I said grinning at him.

"Damn right you will!" Erskine and Saracen both shouted, I quickly scrolled to their names on Dex's contact list and sent them the picture, the mens' phones chimed and they both displayed the picture on their phones bursting into laughter that made them tear up, I threw Dexter back his phone and he too joined the other two mages in laughter.

"Alright kiddos, calm down before Skul explodes with embarrassment." Ghastly said chuckling.

I slung my arm around my partner's shoulder making fireworks go off in my head "I hope it didn't hurt your ego too much." I said smiling whilst Skulduggery pouted then grinned.


	3. The Case

**hello again! Please Review! I always enjoy hearing new ideas to include in my stories and would appreciate some feedback... so without further ado, here is LE CHAPTER THREE...**

 **Ooppss... forgot something:**

 **DISCLAIMER: NO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME BUT TO DEREK LANDY, THE AUTHOR OF THE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT SERIES, EVERYTHING ELSE INCLUDING THE PLOT ARE MY OWN IDEAS!**

General POV:

"As fun as your friendly visit has been, i'm afraid we now must get down to business." Ghastly said with a grin on his face.

"Business? What _are_ you talking about?" Asked the dark haired mage, still standing in her bra, shorts and socks.

"Well Valkyrie, i'm sure your partner has enlightened you about the new case has he not?" Erskine questioned. Valkyrie's head snapped round to her partner who had recently taken off his façade.

"No he _didn't enlighten me_ for he is an idiot." Valkyrie said with her jaw clenched and fists now balled in an angry stance. Skulduggery put his gloved hands up in an ok-just-don't-hit-me way, his partner growled and as quick as a flash swept his legs from under him, making him land on the back of his skull on the polished floors.

Dexter and Saracen sniggered, "Still getting pinned by our sixteen year old partner, are we?" Said Dexter teasingly, Skulduggery switched on his façade to glare at him before tapping it back off quickly.

"Anyway," started Saracen, a big smile on his face, "the case is about a teenager called Lenka Crazed." Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at this, "she's your age Val, around sixteen but no-one can be sure, her files and any past history or information of her have seemed to have disappeared and nobody knows anything more than what she will tell you herself, despite this, people believe that she is some kind of _time traveller_ or something, but I for one think that's totally crazy."

"Evidence to support the theory?" Asked Valkyrie tilting her head, something she had picked up from Skulduggery when he was curious.

"Well, there have been several reports from around the world, we've got the files here if you would like to see them." Valkyrie nodded once and walked slowly up to the grand table in the middle of the office, Skulduggery behind her.

Eight reports were laid down in front of them, black and white photos were paper clipped to them with dates in bold letters all from the year 2017. Valkyrie scanned her eyes over them glancing at each one finding the similarities and the drastic differences, she could see her partner doing the same out of the corner of her eye, trying to find the little details that would come together to make a big difference.

"Time travel, do you think it's real?" I muttered to Skulduggery. He glanced up, but then dropped his sockets back in the reports, finally he spoke.

"I, Valkyrie, have no clue." He replied in his velvet voice. He spoke again, "thoughts?" he said in a soft voice.

"Eight different reports, all in the same year all spaced out in the time of not even two months, all in exactly two week intervals," Valkyrie deducted motioning to the reports, by looking over again the men could in fact see the exact two week gaps between each of them, Ghastly looked at the teenager and she carried on, "every single person, a high up, well respected person in each of their countries, well known in their own right and have a valuable power, this might lead you to believe she was power thirsty, but where would that get her? There have been no confirmed kills, you see, just disappearances, so I would say she isn't after their lives per se, to kill them but more to teach them a lesson. I don't think we are dealing with a criminal here, more like a teenager who sees a lot more sense than we do, doesn't want power getting to their heads you see, probably because she knows what will happen next. War." Valkyrie said, Skulduggery had his head tilted at a proud angle and the dead men were grinning at her, she took this as her chance to carry on, "War. She obviously doesn't want one, nobody in their right minds would, this would imply that she is just as normal as the rest of us, wants to fit in with the crowd, this is why you don't have any reports of her, she got rid of all of her files slowly and changes her appearance every so often or just until she wiped all of the information of her out, now she has the name Lenka Crazed and is a Time Traveller." She sighed and finished, clapped her hands together and then walked back to her bed and lay down, pulling the duvet over her.

"Amazing." Ghastly muttered then looked at Skulduggery, "she's becoming more and more like you, it's quite remarkable." he said smiling, Skulduggery tilted his head and they heard Valkyrie shout.

"PLEASE IF I BECOME ANYHTING LIKE HIM, SHOOT ME!" Dexter chuckled.

"If we had to do that Val you'd already be dead!" Dex said, Valkyrie's groan was muffled by her bed sheets and made a loud 'ow' noice when Dex jumped on her from on top of the bed.

"Cuddleessss now Valllyyy!" Dex yelled whilst the teenager yelped before having two strong arms wrapped around her bare middle, feeling slightly uncomfortable as she only had her lace bra on, she shrugged and melted into the hug and the handsome mage commented.

"You have an amazzzinngg body Val." She grinned and ruffled his blonde hair, whilst Skulduggery snarled underneath his breath and Saracen gasped.

"I know your secret." He whispered teasingly, "You loovveee vally." Ghastly and Erskine who were sitting next to them leaned in forward so that Valkyrie couldn't hear them.

"Seriously!" Ghastly surprisingly whispered and the skeleton shook his head angrily.

"There's no point lying to me Skul, I know things." Saracen said with a smirk, skul held his hands up again and nodded slowly.

"So you like her?" The tailor asked with a raised eyebrow and the skeleton nodded slowly.

"Can't say i'm surprised Pleasant, it's so obvious in the way you look at her!" Erskine's voice said, the group looked up and saw Vex and Val having a pillow fight, Valkyrie was giggling away and Dex was in hysterics at the feathers that were now flying freely around the room.

"Listen, don't you dare tell anyone, especially not Tanith or Valkyrie, I could never give her what she wanted, she deserves someone more like Dex, a man, a human who can give her things that I can't." he dropped his head sadly, "What am I going to do?"

Saracen and Erskine patted his back, "My friend," started ghastly, "if only you could see what I saw in you two."


	4. Oh Crap

**PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

 **DISCLAIMER: NO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME, BUT TO THE AUTHOR DEREK LANDY, ALTHOUGH THE PLOT IS ALL MINNNEENENEENENEN :)**

Valkyrie's POV

After Fletcher returning my bed back to my house, all of us went back to the mansion in boredom, trying to find something to entertain us. I flicked through the movies on Netflix from where I was sat with Dexter and Saracen whilst a snoring Erskine took up a whole other sofa, I glanced irritably at him a few times before Saracen told me he's 'just a heavy sleeper'. Just a heavy sleeper my arse I think the more appropriate word is lazy. I kept flicking through all of the movie covers until I finally rested on Saw III, I grinned and glanced at my partner who shook his skull at me.

"I'm putting it on skull, you can't stop me." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

He sighed an irritated sigh, "If you get nightmares don't come crying to me like you and Tanith did last time." He said smugly, I glared back.

"Oh no, we only came crying to you because we were begging you not to come back, our eyes couldn't undergo anymore pain from looking at you." I stated with a smirk which garnered a few sniggers from Dexter and Saracen inbetween the low noises of Erskine's damn snoring. I clicked on the horror film and _just_ as it was about to start the doorbell rang...great.

I growled loudly, "I swear if it's someone I don't want to see I am going to _rip their bloody head off_."

I opened the door and was surprisingly greeted by my crazy blonde 'sister' Tanith Low.

"VAL!" She screeched and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug, which I of course returned.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" I exclaimed and made my voice sound quieter for the next part, "and there's a certain tailor and elder who I would bet would _love to_ see you to.." I said grinning slyly, Tanith gasped.

"Oh my god." She whispered, "he's here?" I nodded, "oh god oh god oh god," I grinned yet again at my friend, "Does my hair look okay?" she asked fluffing it up.

"It looks absolutely fine Tan, now come on, stop worrying." I said literally dragging her into one of the living rooms of the mansion, despite her protests.

General POV

The men, except from a certain grand mage who was _still asleep,_ looked up upon Tanith's arrival, they all exchanged hugs and even a little awkward one for Ghastly who was looking anywhere but at her, she shot a sad smile at Valkyrie, one that said he-aint-talking-to-me-what-do-I-do? So Valkyrie shot her an encouraging wide smile and tried to change the subject.

"So Tanith, got any news for us?" Valkyrie asked trying to shift topics, her sister sent her a thankful look for averting the attention off of the awkward hug.

"Ummm,yes I do actually." The blonde mage started, "Madame mist has requested us all to go on a trip to France as that was where the last sighting of this Crazed girl was. Well all of us except from Erskine, him being Grand Mage and pretty much useless and all, no offence Ravel." She said glancing at Ravel's asleep body.

"Wait...Paris!" The brunette teenager shouted with excitement, then her eyes narrowed at Tanith.

"Shopping." They both said at the same time and both bolted upstairs to pick Valkyrie an outfit for there day out, instead of work clothes and all.

Half an hour later, the two girls emerged, Tanith bounding down the stairs and Valkyrie sliding down the bannister, she was wearing black leather leggings with heeled combat boots and a cream coloured wavy top that was thin and light, she also had a golden necklace and a few black bracelets on her left hand. Skulduggery thought she looked ravishing, and he didn't much like the looks that Dexter and Saracen were giving her.

"You look real sexy Val." Said Saracen with a flirty wink.

"Yeah real hot." Added Dex with a cheeky smile. It took all of Skulduggery's strength not to leap up and punch them both until they were knocked out, he growled quietly under his breath and Ghastly cast a nervous glance his way, ready to leap in the middle of what could be a disastrous fight.

"Thank you boys." She said rolling her eyes, "we'll be a few hours, kay?" Skulduggery nodded and the two girls ran out of the door, but not before Tanith stole one last glance at Ghastly.

 **4 HOURS LATER**

'POP' suddenly Fletcher, Valkyrie and Tanith appeared in the middle of the mansion's living room.

"Thanks Fletch." Val said happily, the spikey haired boy smiled back, before becoming extremely pale at the sight of Skulduggery, he quickly teleported off, leaving Valkyrie to raise an eyebrow, she turned around to the skeleton for an answer but he simply shrugged, pretending not to know why the boy was so frightened of him.

"Looks like you had some successful shopping then." Said Dex from behind Val. She jumped in fright at the sound of his voice and narrowed her eyes at him to which he grinned. Valkyrie carried her seven huge carrier bags full of clothes and placed them in the corner of the room, of which Tanith did the same, then they both collapsed on the sofa exhausted. Valkyrie noticed now that only Skulduggery and Dexter were still there and everyone else had left, she couldn't help but notice the sad look Tanith gave when she realised her crush ghastly had gone home as she gazed sadly at where he was sat a few hours ago on the sofa. The younger girl ruffled her sister's blonde locks and sighed.

"To France."

 **THE NEXT MORNING AT THE AIRPORT**

The dark haired girl quickly rushed forward ahead of the group, to security, not being able to contain her excitement of flying, Skulduggery struggled to keep up with her, even _him_ who had no bones to tire.

' _She's just amazing like that' skulduggery thought dreamily._

"A penny for your thoughts?" Ghastly spoke walking up to him, the detective just sighed, pointing his head in Valkyrie's direction.

"Listen here my friend, you are entirely worthy of her and could give her more than you think, plus if she really does love you, she wouldn't mind the fact that you're a skeleton and actually she's one of the only people round here who will except you for who you truly are, she listens, but she also talks, she gives input and advice but also quiet when she needs to be. She's smart, beautiful, witty, determined and strong. Tell her how you feel, before someone else whisks her away." Ghastly said tilting his head in seriousness, Skulduggery knew his friend was right, but he couldn't act on his feelings, what if he got rejected? He wouldn't be surprised to say the least.

Valkyrie got through security quickly before everyone else and looked at skulduggery's eyes through his façade. They were a glistening blue today accompanied with jet black hair, he said China had found a way to give him his human face as his façade and _damn he was handsome_ to say the least.

Valkyrie's POV

As Skulduggery took out all of his belongings with metal in them I glanced around to admire the true beauty of airports...wait..what the _hell am I talking about?..._ I guess skulduggery just makes me have a positive outlook on life, that makes me happy, no, that man makes me happy.

Wait a second, who am I kidding, there's no point lying to my own self.

'I Valkyrie Cain am in love with Skulduggery Pleasant.'

I feel lik-

Oops a girl just fell into me, damn now her stuff is everywhere. AAAAAAA now this means I have to help her.

I crouched down to her level on the floor and saw some of her stuff rolling away behind one of the shops.

"I really am sorry maam, i'll get your stuff for you."

I walked behind the shop and there she was standing right behind me.

"ummm hi?" I tried.

"Hi. It's okay you don't need to apologise, I got what I needed." She said with a friendly but in a sinister sort of way, grin, before I had time to raise an eyebrow she put her hand on my shoulder, and I had one more worried glance at Skulduggery's face who glanced wide eyed back at me before...teleporting? No, fletcher's the last teleporter...so what the heck just happened...unless, she's Lenka Crazed and we just time travelled...Just my luck...oh crap


	5. Introductions and Surprise

**Hello again! Here's chapter 4... PLEASE REVIEW**

 **DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME BUT TO THE AUTHOR DEREK LANDY, THE PLOT IS ALL MINE!**

Valkyrie's POV

My vision went black. Things flashed through my mind - would I ever get to see my friends again..Skulduggery even? Would my family be okay, not having their daughter come home for however long i'm here? What if I die over here? Will I die in the future? It was too much to take in. Fortunately, a few minutes later I felt someone shake me from unconsciousness, and my vision turned blurry before getting clearer.

A girl around my age was leaned over me, concern written on her face, she had orange hair, bright orange hair, but it looked pretty none the less, she had brown eyes like mine but darker as well as a pretty face, but with a bigger than normal nose. She was still pretty, but i'm quite sure that if we were against each other in a beauty contest, I would win..you know?

Whatever.

I sat up slowly and she backed off slightly, I looked up at her with confusion before standing up and brushing my clothes off. Well this was before noticing that we weren't outside but in a corridor, it was decorated beautifully with red and gold engravings in the polished wood, it had chandeliers hung around and was brightly illuminated. I don't know why, but this place made me feel safe, quite like how Skulduggery would make me feel with one of his hugs, oh how I wish he was here.

I turned around to face the girl once more, her having to look up because of my height, I'm around 5'9 and she's I would say... 5'4. I noticed the grin present on her face, so I smiled lightly back. What am I doing? Yeah sure Val, just weirdly smile at a random stranger, why don't you?

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Are you Lenka Crazed?" I asked with curiosity.

"That's me and yes I am a time traveller." She said joyfully, I nodded taking everything in.

"Just one thing, umm where in god's name am I?"

She smiled widely, "You are in the Academy Of Young Mages, this is my school and I've been going here for the past four years, i'm sixteen by the way."

"Yeah same could you tell m-" I was in mid sentence when she just suddenly started skipping down the corridor towards to large doors. She spoke.

"Right, everyone in this hall, is in our year."

" _Our year?"_ I interrupted.

"Yes, you are now in this school and you are in your 4th year, just like everyone else in that hall." She said motioning to the two doors. "I've been telling everybody that I was going to bring you here, they know i'm a time traveller, you see? I've told them everything about you. Yes everything. Big fan by the way. And now you are going to follow me." she said with another damn grin.

I found myself starting to like and trust this girl and if I was gonna be stuck here for whatever reason, I might as well make some friends along the way, I nodded and grinned. Then looked around with my eyes finally landing on my suitcase, my grin became wider.

"YES!" Thank god I had my hand on my suitcase, now at least I didn't have to wear their god awful clothes, after all me and Tanith had bought enough clothes to last me a whole bloody year! Plus, I could just wash them and where them again...pfftttt piece of cake.

"You can leave your suitcase there, no-one is gonna touch it." I smiled gratefully at her and with a sigh followed her into the hall.

IMMEDIATELY, everyone turned around, it was quite funny since there were about 200 people who all turned round at the same time like owls, I found myself giggling slightly until Lenka gave me a raised eyebrow. I sighed a followed her, walking straight through the hall onto the stage. We were met with hundreds of eyes and I found myself grinning.

"This is Valkyrie Cain, she is sixteen years old, from the year 2017," whisperings among friends started, "she will be attending our school this year and for maybe longer depending on what the situation is." My head snapped to her at this, A YEAR?!

"Wait, what did you just say?" I spoke out, eyes switched to me but I kept my gaze concentrated on Lenka.

"Look, I don't know yet but you could be here for years." She said, looking sympathetic, I raised an eyebrow.

"Why am I even here?" I asked curiously, she switched her gaze down nervously.

"Because you're not safe there." She said still looking at the floor.

"Liar." I said loudly, "I'm a detective, you're not going to lie to me, you switch your gaze nervously down to the floor because you think that if you look at me, I'll know you're lying, which I do by the way, because of this previous sentence you're now blushing, meaning that what I just said is correct, there is also evidence in the sweat forming in your brow, and," I said taking her wrist and pressing to fingers to find her pulse, "your heart rate has also picked up, implying you are nervous, implying you are lying." The teenagers in our year starting talking excitedly, with things like 'she's so cool' and 'she's a great detective' damn right I am.

"But it doesn't matter, let's not get into detail right now," I started, looking at Lenka who was now blushing, I flashed a small smile at her and she smiled a small smile back, "Let's start with a question, what's the date?" I asked.

A handsome boy with jet black hair and emerald green eyes stood up suddenly, "It's the 3rd of July 1600" It took me a few seconds to answer, considering he was _extremely handsome._

But still, my eyes widened slightly, "Thankyou, what's your name?" I asked with a smile.

"My name's Skulduggery Pleasant, Miss Cain." He said with a grin.

I swung my head to Lenka and my eyes widened but I plastered a fake grin onto my face and turned back around,"Pleasure to meet you Skulduggery, but please, call me Valkyrie, you can all call me Valkyrie." He smiled once more and sat down with a group of boys, they...they all looked like the dead men...oh poop.

I walked over to the orange haired time traveller and whispered into her ear, "Is that seriously all of the dead men!?" She pulled away quickly and quickly nodded her head with a grin, I face palmed and got back to asking questions.

"Right, are we allowed to hurt people?" I really hoped it was a yes.

"Depends on the circumstances, Miss Cain." Said a grand voice from the back of the hall, "I'm headmaster Kenspeckle Grouse, also a doctor." I nodded politely and smiled back, which he surprisingly returned.

"I meant in terms of self defence, I'm quite used to using it you see?"

"Ah yes, a detective," he said smiling, "Lenka has told everyone all about you," Lenka blushed when I looked at her, "Such a brave teenager you are," He said an I smiled gratefully, thankful that we had a cool headmaster who I also knew in the future, "But yes, if in terms of only self defence, students are permitted to fight for themselves, as long as things don't go over the top and no-one gets _seriously hurt,_ but you will be fighting during Physical Education so I trust you will be looking forward to that." My face literally lit up.

"Oh I will, certainly." I said with the biggest smile ever.


	6. Things Are Looking Up

**Ok so chapter 6...REMEMBER TO REVIEW! PLEASE!**

 **DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS ARE MINE, BUT BELONG TO THE AUTHOIR DEREK LANDY, THE PLOT IS MINE!**

The Dead men's (1600) POV

"So do you think the new girl is gonna be hot?" Asked Saracen cheekily, Skulduggery rolled his emerald eyes at him.

"Seriously, we are about to meet someone who is from 2017, _400 years_ ahead of us, and all you can think about is if she's hot?" An exasperated Ghastly asked.

Erskine shook his head sadly, "You really need a girlfriend." He said to Ghastly sadly, patting his back. The scarred teenager glared at him.

"What do you think Skul?" Questioned Anton with a small smile.

Skulduggery looked up from his book, "It is _SKULDUGGERY for the last time_ and I dunno, it'll be cool, I guess?" He said, not really giving any thought.

Suddenly, the hall doors opened and Lenka along with another girl dressed all in black walked in. The new girl, looked up and giggled, bringing a smile to Skulduggery's face, he thought she was _gorgeous,_ she was absolutely _beautiful_ he thought. Her giggle was silenced by Lenka and they walked in a confident air up to the front stage.

Skulduggery's (1600) POV

She had the blackest hair, quite like mine but seemingly darker, her brunette locks shone in the light, and looked full and beautiful, her chocolate brown eyes made me get lost in them as she glanced around the room and by taking one glance at my friends I could see _all of them_ liked her, even _Anton._ Oh no, better make her mine quickly, before they steal her from me.

Over the course of the next 10 minutes we watched the girls on the stage intently, there was just something about Valkyrie - that I had learned her name was - that was so captivating and could make anyone want to listen to her, suddenly in her angelic voice, she used her detective skills to prove Lenka was lying, she was a _damn_ good detective, suddenly whispers erupted in the hall, all talking about her.

Dexter spoke, "She's beautiful." He said with a smile, as if he was thinking about her right now. He probably was, now I want to punch him.

"I know right and have you seen that arse?" Saracen asked with a wink, I growled something under my breath.

"Lads I think we should all back off from her," Anton started with a knowing look in my direction, I went bright red, "I think our friend Skulduggery loves her!" Erskine finished whispering with a huge grin.

I blushed, probably looking like a tomato and immediately looked back at my book, trying to mask my redness.

Valkyrie suddenly asked a question. I stood up as quick as a flash, before anyone else could and answered her, trying to come out polite and kind, she asked me my name with a grin that made my legs jelly and after that, our conversation sadly ended. She asked about fighting next, and our usually grumpy, headmaster Grouse actually _smiled at her - something he NEVER did_ and said that we were able to defend ourselves as long as things didn't get too out of hand, she said with the biggest smile that made my heart flutter that she would be looking forward to P.E., and if she was then so was I.

General POV

"So do you have like dorms?" Asked Valkyrie with a raised eyebrow, it didn't really matter she guessed, if they didn't have dorms here she could just buy a house with all the euros she had in her suitcase - oh being rich was awesome she thought.

"Duh, of course we do, doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that one out." China said scornfully, standing up. Skulduggery glared at her as well as the other dead men, but she didn't seem to notice. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

She said with a bored voice, "Look, I didn't come here for attitude, actually I didn't even choose to come here at all, but now that i'm here I want to let you know China Sorrows, that I don't give two shits about what you think oh and plus where'd you get your clothes? Hmmm, my blessed detective skills are telling me it was bitchfest 1549!" She said with a smirk, the rest of the school erupted with laughter and even headmaster Grouse seemed faintly amused, Valkyrie high fived Lenka and China and her group of idiot friends walked out of the hall.

"Good comeback Cain!" Dexter shouted, she turned to him.

"Thanks!" She replied with a grin, whilst Skulduggery was seething with jealousy.

"Right so dorms?" The dark haired mage said.

"Wait a second," Started Saracen in a loud voice, "How did you know who China Sorrows was?" He asked, immediately everyone turned to Valkyrie who was thinking under pressure.

"Because Saracen," She said and his eyes widened, "I know things." She said with a grin and he grinned back.

"You always say that." Anton says to Rue.

"How does she know your motto?" Asked Erskine.

"WAIT! Does that mean she knows what your power is?" Dexter asked eagerly with wide eyes.

"Oooooooooo you know we have to find out now?" Ghastly said smiling at Saracen who's eyes widened in alarm.

"She better not know, at least I bloody hope not..."

"Do you think she's sharing dorms with us? I mean it's all of us and Lenka and since she brought Valkyrie here, don't you think Grouse will room her with us?" Asked Skulduggery.

"I bet you hope so." Erskine said with a sly grin, the emerald green eyed teenager blushed red yet again.

"Awww, he's blushing." Stated Ghastly and ruffled Skulduggery's hair like a child. He batted the scarred boys hand away and stayed silent.

"Is he pouting?" Asked Saracen quietly.

"He's pouting." Confirmed Dexter.

"LOOK EVERYONE, SKULLY'S POUTING!" Screamed Erskine Skulduggery death glared Erskine as if to say I-am-going-to-kill-you-so-enjoy-your-last-day and YET AGAIN went bright red with humiliation.

"Wait!" Yelled Valkyrie from the stage, making everyone turn round at her, "I have no more questions so since this was supposed to take an hour, you have 45 minutes left and can talk amongst yourselves!" She shouted and everyone whooped and cheered and split up into their different friend groups, Valkyrie's eyes found Skulduggery's and she smiled sweetly, he grinned back and silently thanked her for taking the attention off of him pouting. Thing is, the boys would never stop teasing him for this...

' _oh that's a joy of bloody joys'_ Skulduggery sarcastically thought in his head.


	7. New But Old Friends

**Le next chapter...**

 **But before you read, Please Review if you want this story to carry on!**

 **Thanks,**

 **DetectiveNecroxxx**

 **DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME BUT TO DEREK LANDY THE AUTHOR, THE PLOT IS MINE! OH AND LENKA CRAZE...SHE'S MINE TOO!**

General POV

"Wanna go say hello to the guys?" Asked Lenka, sensing the boredom radiating off of Valkyrie.

She nodded, "Sure, but am I aloud to tell them that I know them in the future?" Lenka shrugged, "If you want to, but you haven't even had a proper conversation with them yet, I would give it time." Valkyrie nodded then smiled.

"By the way, if you want to, you can call me Val. It's what my close friends call me."

Lenka's face split into a grin, "Yes! Of course i'll call you Val! Oh my god this is so cool, VALKYRIE CAIN wants ME to call her Val!" She sounded like a really over excited school girl - which is actually what she was Valkyrie thought, the other mage wrapped her in a bone crushing hug that eventually Valkyrie hesitantly returned.

Lenka grinned, "I also share dorms will the boys, it's all of them and me since our apartment is huge, Mr Grouse said that you would be sharing with us to! Won't that be fun!"

Valkyrie gave nervous smile and gave a shaky breath, the orange haired mage picked up on it, however quiet it was, "Val, you don't have to be nervous, you know them in the future and you're comfortable talking to them. Well, it's exactly the same here, they're just younger, I mean, they haven't even formed the Dead men yet!" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow and both girls walked over to the group of boys with a now confident air about them.

The boys looked up when they walked over, "Hi," Valkyrie said with a polite smile, showing off her perfect white teeth, "My name's Valkyrie Cain, but you can call me Val." She said kindly and Skulduggery stuck out a hand that she shook slowly.

"Pleasure to meet you Valkyrie." He said with a cute smile that made Valkyrie's stomach flutter.

"Pleasure's all mine Skulduggery." She replied with a small blush.

"Nice to meet you Val." Said Dexter with a wink.

"Same here." Greeted Saracen.

Over the next five minutes, the dead men had all greeted Valkyrie with warm handshakes and smiles, the brunette and orange haired mage sat with the boys and discussed some things, trying to learn more about her.

"Sooooooo, what dorm are you staying at?" Skulduggery asked, his emerald green eyes trained on her, she smiled slightly.

"Lenka has told me that I am staying with you guys." She said with a grin and Skulduggery's face lit up with the most gleeful smile.

"What magic do you have?" Asked Dexter curiously.

"Well, i'm sure Lenka has told you already, that i'm a Necromancer and Elemental."

"He probably wasn't listening as always." Said Skulduggery with a grin, Dexter glared at him.

"Anyway, it's Saturday today, so what should we do?" Asked Erskine.

"Market?" Offered Anton.

Ghastly nodded, "Yeah we might as well go into town and kill some time."

"Oooo yeah, I want to show Val around." Lenka said excitedly.

"Market huh, what type of things can you buy there?" A curious Valkyrie asked.

"There are loads of different stalls each selling something different, so you're bound to find something you like." Answered Saracen.

"Do you still use euros?" Questioned Valkyrie, she was a millionaire after all and had put loads of cash in her suitcase, since they were going to France where they also had that currency.

Skulduggery nodded, making his hair flop around, Valkyrie fought back a giggle as she thought of Fletcher Renn's ridiculous hair on Skulduggery. Her bottom lip trembled with laughter and she bit it to stop herself from breaking into a fit of giggles, her orange haired friend noticed.

"Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned voice, suddenly the flood gates opened and Valkyrie broke into a hysterical laughing fit, she fell off her chair and continued to laugh. The dead men raised their eyebrows at the girl whilst Valkyrie whispered something into Lenka's ear.

"Fletcher Renn's hair on Skul." She whispered so only her friend could hear. She pulled back and landed on the floor yet again laughing, Lenka giggled a bit and then broke down into a crazy laughter just like Valkyrie. The two girls rolled around on the floor with tears of laughter, Valkyrie's top rolled up and the boys could see her six pack in clear view.

Dexter whispered to the rest of the boys, "Best body ever." Skulduggery had to agree and he found himself blushing thinking about it.

Valkyrie gasped for breath and Skulduggery, ever the gentleman, held both of his hands out to help her up, she grasped hold of them and fireworks went off in his head as he pulled her up, never taking his eyes off of her chocolate brown ones, that he could oh so easily get lost in.

"Thanks Skul." She said joyously and kissed him on the cheek with her soft plump lips.

Skulduggery's 2017 POV

I paced up and down the airport corridor, a million things running through my mind. Would Valkyrie ever get back? Alive? Dead? Is Lenka Crazes a psychopath? Where are they both?

Suddenly a strong hand placed itself on my shoulder and I turned on my heel to see Ghastly, my worried face was probably evident as a sad smile quickly made its way onto his face.

"Look Skul, I know you're worried, we all are, Tanith's about to start crying, Saracen's beating himself up because his power isn't telling him if Val's okay, Dexter's on the phone to every sanctuary in the world for information, I'm barely holding up since I don't want her to get hurt as much as you, and you, you my friend are breaking down." I sighed shakily and kept my gaze down on the floor.

"Of course i'm breaking down." I sighed and closed my eyes, "Ghastly I - I- love her." I slowly opened my eyes expecting a punch and a lecture from Ghastly saying how wrong it is and how stupid I am, but surprisingly I got a comforting arm around my shoulders.

"Well it's about time." A new voice spoke, I snapped my head up as I saw Dexter, Saracen, Erskine and Tanith in the doorway to the corridor, "We all knew you loved her, it was obvious you dim-witted skeleton." The realisation dawning on me when I realised it was Dexter. I put my facade's face in my hands and sighed again, one of them was bound to tell Valkyrie when she got back... _if_ she got back. I shouldn't be thinking like that but I know it's an option - a very high in possibility option.


	8. Fireworks

**You must know the drill by now...Please Review :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AUTHOR DEREK LANDY, THE PLOT IS MINE AS WELL AS LENKA CRAZED!**

 **Without further ado, Chapter 8 ... review...review...review...**

Skulduggery's 1600 POV

Woah.

I mean...wow.

Wowwwwwwwwwwww.

She kissed my cheek. She kissed MY cheek. SHE KISSED MY CHEEEEEEKKK!

Fireworks would've exploded all around me if they could as I stood frozen in my standing position, suddenly a mouth splitting grin spread across my face. It probably looked quite sinister, but I just couldn't stop it. Because. She. Kissed. My. Cheek.

The gorgeous Valkyrie spun on her heel and faced Lenka, the time traveller whispering something into her ear and her face also broke out into a sweet beautiful smile.. wonder what they're talking about huh?

Valkyrie's POV

I didn't really know what I was doing, he's just so cute and handsome and gentleman like - I like him. I like him a lot. So I don't really know why my body ignored my brain and suddenly decided, out of the blue, to kiss him on the cheek!? AAAAAARRRGGHHHHH. I wish Skulduggery was here. Well he is here. Technically. You know what I mean - modern Skulduggery, my partner Skulduggery, the man who I have a crush on, Skulduggery.

Despite this, I couldn't help but feel a wave of glee and joy rush through me when my lips touched his soft smooth skin, even if it was just for a split second. I tried to keep a mask of indifference on my face as a gentle hand tapped my shoulder, I spun on my heel wondering what Lenka was doing.

She smiled happily and whispered, "He so likes you I mean if you could see what I'm seeing right now... He's grinning so much he kinda looks a bit creepy now." I glanced out of the corner of my eye but couldn't look at him properly, I thought I saw the outlines of a smile but I can't be sure. But anyway, this didn't stop my own smile making it's way onto my face. Yes okay, I love Skulduggery Future and Skulduggery Past...did I seriously _just_ say that?

I think i'm turning into Caelan. Imma stop talking now :(

General POV

Whilst the two girls were turned around whispering to each other, the rest of the boys gave Skulduggery winks and cheeky smiles and even Anton put his thumbs up in encouragement as he looked at them. The love-struck boy glared at them but couldn't for long as the joyous grin once again overtook him.

"So, China." Valkyrie said and all the boys and even Lenka's faces turned sour. "She going out with any of you?" She asked pointing the question at the boys. They all shook their heads quickly and utter disgust flashed across Skulduggery's features.

"She's a petty brat who thinks she's just _so good_ and _better_ than everyone, I find it absolutely pathetic how she has to use _magic_ to get someone to even love her, she's not beautiful despite a lot of people who think she is..." He trailed off into silence when he realised the dead men's shocked and surprised looks around him, his eyes glanced over the small group they had made and even Lenka's face, showed one of surprise. Skulduggery had actually been so open about the subject and spoke in such a way that he never had before. His eyes darted over to Valkyrie last and saw that she was smiling warmly, slowly she opened her arms and embraced him, he returned it just as quickly as she came into his arms. She pulled away a few seconds after with happiness in her eyes and adoration in Skulduggery's.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." She said grinning widely, he grinned back.

"Now that we've all made the common connection we hate China, I suppose you must obviously know that she already truly despises me. Meaning." The girl in black said, "I may have to watch my back," She said looking at all of us before a smile broke out across her face, "But she's gonna have to watch hers more." We all grinned at her and Lenka threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh she will," Lenka said excitedly with a giggle, "Because Valkyrie here is very dangerous when she needs to be and I know I've already told you this but," Lenka said with even more excitement as if she was about to burst with joy, "She has broken _literally every_ bone in her entire body and she is literally still here, she's had her head pulled off whilst she was taken to an alternate universe and she's still alive! She first saved the world when she first heard about magic when she was _twelve_ and did it in less than a _week,_ she's saved the world over ten times from people who could have destroyed the whole entire world including us! She's killed two gods including a Faceless One! She is the last descendant of the ancients and has even used the sceptre of the ancients before! She has been a detective for just four years and is already one of the most respected people in the whole world, back in the Irish sanctuary she is top detective along with her partner and the Grand Mage and one of the elders are literally her BEST FRIENDS..." She trailed off to see Valkyrie with the widest smile she had ever seen, she chuckled.

"It's literally like you were there with me." Valkyrie said still chuckling, she turned round to the boys and they all had there eyes wide, with their jaws hanging open and looking at her like she was a jem, with a considerable amount of awe.

"And that," Lenka started, out of breath, "Was just the half of it."

"Yes but back to the subject at hand, Sorrows better sleep with one eye open, because I have a penchant for raising Cain." Lenka grinned.


	9. The Return Of The Blushes

**YAY CHAPTER 9! REVIEWWWWWW**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AUTHOR DEREK LANDY, THE PLOT AND LENKA CRAZED ARE MINE! :D**

Valkyrie's POV

We spent the rest of the hour just laughing and chatting with each other. I looked around at my new group of friends and smiled. True, I missed my family, but this was my magic family and I was lucky to have people like these guys looking out for me. A dysfunctional family, but a family nonetheless and I loved them all in this way...well except from Skulduggery... I love him in a, ahem, different way.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kenspeckle's or _Mr Grouse's_ voice, "Students, settle down," He started and the teenagers immediately started to quieten down, "The hour is up, so you are free to leave when you wish." At this, the boys and Lenka stood up, so I copied the actions, stretching my legs as I did so.

"So, what now?" I asked with a grin.

"Now Val," Lenka said, slinging her arm around my shoulders, "We show you our humongous dorm!" And with that, she led the way.

We walked to a poshly decorated door, with delicate gold designs and red swirl patterns, the door number read 101. Skulduggery presented me with a key which I hesitantly took.

"What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. He looked so adorable right now.

"Oh nothing's wrong, I just don't want to lose it."

He smiled sweetly, giving my stomach backflips, "Don't worry, if you do lose the key, we all have separate ones, so just come and find one of us." He said as everyone showed me their individual keys. I tilted my head and concentrated my gaze back on the door.

"Let me try something, i'm not sure if it will work though." I said and everyone had faces of confusion, I reached my hands out, just how Tanith had taught me and focused on the lock. I concentrated all of my power on twisting it, like she had said. Suddenly the lock clicked and I opened the door slightly. I grinned at everyone else and pushed the door the rest of the way. I gasped.

It was beautiful. The walls were painted a creamy beige colour that I thought gave the room a peaceful look, the softest black carpet lined the floorboards and grand red curtains were placed hanging over the two large windows in the room. A black leather sofa, was placed to one side of the room, it looked extremely comfortable with plush, plump cushions that were neat and tidy. Not far in front of it was the same sofa but in a cream type colour, and inbetween them was a sturdy looking, wood table that looked extravagant, with gold engravings all around the sides of it, a gorgeous chandelier hung in the middle of the room on the ceiling, it had red jewels, resembling rubies, decorating it. A few lamps were placed around the room, each of a red colour, two were lit up, giving the room a homely look to it, red and white lillies were also shown on display in a neat bunch, making the room look more serene and...amazing!

I don't know why, but I squealed when I turned around to my friends.

"You like? "Asked Erskine.

" _Like_ it, I freaking _Love_ it" I answered with happiness.

"We're glad you're happy." Said Anton with the smallest of smiles, before walking around the corner of the huge dorm, seconds later, we heard a door click shut quietly.

"He likes to be alone." Dexter explained and I nodded, thankful that I hadn't managed to somehow upset him.

"Well we're gonna go to the market, we'll see you guys there?" Asked Ghastly.

Skulduggery nodded politely, "Yep, just need to show Val her new room."

Saracen's face twisted into a smirk, "Val, eh?" Skulduggery blushed scarlet and kept his emerald eyes on the ground whilst mumbling something that sounded like, "Shut up Rue."

He called me Val. Does that mean he likes me? No, all my friends call me Val. But then why was he blushing when Saracen brought it up? Should I tell Lenka? I really am quite crap when it comes to lovey boy-girl relationships, I think I have to tell her.

"Okay, okay Skul, Saracen was just joking," Dexter said, his hands above his head, "But good luck with your lovers quarrels." He finished, saying the last part quickly before running out and dodging the fireball thrown his way.

I blushed.

Erskine, Saracen and Ghastly walked out after Dexter sniggering.

"Lenka i'll show Val her room, you can stay here." Skulduggery offered and Lenka nodded with a knowing grin... what did she know? He put out his hand for me and I took it instantly. I loved the way his hand seemingly fitted perfectly into mine as he led me around a corner and into a hallway, he told me which room was which and I memorised where everybody slept. It was firstly Anton's room, next to Anton was Erskine, opposite Erskine was Saracen, next to Saracen was Dexter, opposite Dexter was Ghastly and next to Ghastly was Lenka...not complicated at all. Note the sarcasm.

Skulduggery turned round yet another corner and we were met with two doors that were next to each other, he smiled and motioned to the one on the right.

"That's your one and this is mine." He said motioning to a maroon red door.

I loved how the world somehow wanted us to be near each other, I mean everyone's room was in the hallway but it just so happened that our two was around a corner, separate from everyone else's...I wasn't complaining. I was under his emerald gaze again, so this time I brought my brown eyes up to meet his and we both smiled softly...would it be so bad if I just kissed him on the cheek? Nah.

I kissed his cheek softly saying a quick thank you before entering my room, it had a coal black door with some grey patterns in it but with gold lining the top, it was as smooth as glass and shone in the daylight. I closed the door quietly and could still feel those eyes on me. I sighed as I looked around the room and took everything in - just like how modern Skulduggery did when it came to cases. It had the same cream painted walls, but with a soft grey carpet covering all of the floor, the bed looked soft and neat and big enough for five people to fit in, I grinned. There was another chandelier in this room but this time it was bigger and had sapphires and emeralds decorating it. The emeralds reminded me of Skulduggery's eyes and brought comfort to me somehow.

I sighed, flopping onto the very comfortable bed and rolled onto my back, looking at those emeralds, those emerald green eyes...


	10. A Lead To Valkyrie

**Chapter 10 is here! DOUBLE FIGURES... 1 Review = 1 :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO THE AUTHOR DEREK LANDY, THE PLOT AND LENKA CRAZED ARE MINE!**

Skulduggery's modern POV

Where is she? I ask myself continuously. I'm on the edge of insanity. I always was. But Valkyrie...helped me get through the dark times and move into the happy ones...these happy times were only spent with her. And now she's gone. Been taken from me. And now without her, I am not me.

Three knocks on the door.

"Come in." I say, sounding tired and worn.

The door opens seconds later and Ghastly, Saracen, Dexter and Tanith walk in. I don't even talk. I don't feel like it when she's not here. Tanith cleared her throat awkwardly.

"If you have nothing to say get out." I say, looking up at them through the façade face. I had forgotten to take it off as we came back from the airport mere hours earlier. I couldn't be asked to take it off.

Saracen sighed and I glared at him harshly.

"We..have a lead." Ghastly spoke. My head snapped up at this.

"What!?" I shouted getting impatient. Why did they wait to tell me?

"Maybe not necessarily a lead... but Cassandra's had a vision about Val." Dexter explained, a serious look on his face.

"And you couldn't have told me earlier!?"

"Skul, calm down." Tanith said softly, my gaze lowered to the desk I was sat at, "Val's my sister and I know more than anyone how you must feel right now," She said, a tear escaping from her eye, she wiped it away quickly whilst Ghastly, Saracen and Dexter had looks of surprise on their faces, "She...she might be hurt. She could be seriously injured, w-we don't kn-know yet," She said, more tears escaping, "But don't blame yourself." She spoke, training her gaze on me, tears falling freely down her cheeks, "We can only hope she comes back home..a-al-alive." She finished, the flood gates open and she broke down into tears, running out of the room.

Ghastly jogged out after her, following her around the corner of the corridor outside the room. Dexter and Saracen looked at me with sad looks and I brought my eyes upon them.

"Come on, we'll go with you to Cassandra's." Saracen said with the slightest hint of a small smile, I nodded once and we walked to the Bentley.

 **SKIP TO THE VISION**

There was an orange haired girl displayed in the mist, the same one who had taken Valkyrie away, I growled under my breath but kept watching nonetheless. We saw the faint outline of Val who laid in a somehow familiar corridor...Was it- No it couldn't be.

Valkyrie stood up slowly, her suitcase next to her.

"You are in the Academy Of Young Mages..." The time traveller's voice said before it faded away into the mist.

I pieced it together. The orange haired girl was Lenka Crazed the time traveller. Valkyrie was now in my high school. In the 1600's.

I know I would have paled if not for retracting my façade before we got here. Dexter and Saracen who stood beside me, had pure looks of shock on their faces and slowly turned their heads to me. I turned to Cassandra who nodded to me, "Thank You Cassandra." I spoke before her giving a polite nod. I immediately ran to the Bentley, Saracen and Dexter in tow, we clambered in and sat there in silent shock for a minute.

"She-She-She's in our high school!?" Screeched Dexter.

"Oh my god, she's met us." Rue said rubbing his temples with his index fingers.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I know things." He grumbled with a small smirk, I glared a skeletal glare and drove away from Cassandra's house.

"Skul," Came Dexter's voice, "How are we gonna get her back?" He asked, trying to mask his face of sorrow as he looked out of the window.

"I-I will figure something out."


	11. I Like Him & A Phone Call

**So...hi again!? Please do not kill me for not updating! I've been caught up in a lot of school work recently so yah...that's my excuse...XD But anyway sorry again and here's Chapter 11 - Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AUTHOR DEREK LANDY, I ONLY OWN LENKA CRAZED AND THE PLOT!**

 **Valkyrie's POV**

I sighed, running my fingers through my black hair. Suddenly there was a knock at my door - well a few knocks... My heart beat sped up considerably as I got up from my lying down position on my new bed and once again my thoughts drifted back to those emerald eyes, the ones that were probably going to greet me as I opened the door.

I couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across my face as I twisted the handle and opened it towards me.

My face immediately drooped when I realised it was Lenka.

"Wow. You sure look happy to see me don't you?" The orange haired girl said sarcastically but with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, trying to remain my look of indifference.

Lenka smirked, "You know what Val, doesn't matter. I understand." My face heated up and I could feel the blush blossoming on my cheeks. Did she know about my feelings towards Skulduggery? Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. Before she could say anything else I yanked her harshly by the arm into my room and slammed the door behind her. She had a perplexed look on her face as I pressed my back against the door and slid down it.

"What do you understand?" I said urgently, harsher than I intended. She raised an eyebrow.

"Are you actually serious right now? You totally like him!"

"Him?" I said innocently, trying to calm my blush down.

"Yes him," She said, with another goddamn smirk, "The him that goes by the name of Skulduggery Pleasant."

Fudge.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Are you crazy! ME like HIM?! Course not!" I exclaimed, trying to stop my voice from raising too much, I mean Skul was literally still in the apartment.

Lenka shook her head sadly as if she was ashamed at me or something, "If only you could see what I see in you two." I blushed even harder - if that was possible.

"Dude, you okay? You look like a tomato."

"Shutup." I answered with a glare.

Lenka sighed, "You're so stubborn," She murmured earning another glare from me, "But anyway I've got your suitcase, that's why I came here actually." A small thankful smile etched itself onto my face as she opened my room door and rolled my suitcase in. I almost squealed with happiness that I had almost all of my stuff - most of all, I wouldn't have to wear the practical rags that all the other girls were wearing. Well, except from Lenka of course.

She was actually wearing some black baggy tracksuit bottoms and a light pink fluffy jumper that looked extremely comfortable as well as some plain black flats. So overall, I shouldn't be getting too many weird looks by wearing my own normal clothes as Lenka probably wears them everyday.

"Thanks." I said with a light smile whilst unzipping it and placing it on the floor.

"You're welcome, oh and by the way, you might want to get dressed, we're going to the market and everyone else has gone except from Skulduggery," She specifically paused there with a smirk which I narrowed my eyes at, "So make sure you're quick."

I sighed, "You know the whole thing about liking him?" I asked her as she nodded. Here goes nothing, "I think I do." I waited for her amused laugh or gasp, or at least a shocked expression - but no, nothing just a small smile on her face

Suddenly she squealed like super super high pitched, so naturally, I jumped three foot in the air and landed on my bed. When she finally shutup, I put both of my hands over my heart breathing deeply at my almost heart attack! I was sitting up on my bed when Skulduggery burst into the room, a worried look in his gorgeous eyes.

My heart literally flipped.

"Are you guys okay?!" He shouted with concern but only keeping his eyes trained on me, I managed not to let the heat rise to my face, just barely.

I shook my head quickly and gulped, "I literally just had a bloody heart attack because Lenka here decided to screech like a bloody chipmunk on helium." I said breathing heavily and shutting my eyes, I could hear Skul's deep chuckle from beside me and I quickly turned around to where he was sitting next to me on my bed. I glanced at Lenka who's smile had widened. I cleared my throat and that's when it hit me.

"WAIT!" I yelled making Skul jump as well as Lenka, the teenager next to me rubbed his temples with his fingertips.

"Can we please stop with the shouting?" He whined and I almost giggled at how adorable it was.

"Sorry Skul." I said with a grin, he moved his head up to look at me but I looked away before we could make eye contact.

"D-do you think that I could maybe, possibly, call someone via phone from the future?" I asked, excitement in my eyes, Lenka paused for a moment as if she was thinking and I could see that Skulduggery was still looking at me in the corner of my eye. I looked back at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"Possibly?" Lenka replied.

I sighed, "Wouldn't hurt to try." I jumped off of the bed, already missing the feeling of Skulduggery sitting next to me and crawled over to my suitcase, taking my phone out of the pocket on the inside. I powered on my iPhone 7 - black of course, whilst the adrenaline and hope rushed through my veins.


	12. Too Goddamn Clever

**And another chapter!**

 **Please Review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE AUTHOR DEREK LANDY, I OWN LENKA CRAZED AND THE PLOT!**

 **Valkyrie's POV**

The hope that still surged through my veins made typing a hella lot easier, I quickly went to my contacts and scrolled down, contemplating who to call, if it would even work that is. I decided to call Tanith, it would be super weird speaking to future Skulduggery whilst i'm with past Skulduggery. I clicked the 'call' icon and the phone was picked up almost immediately.

"VAL?!" Tanith screeched.

"OH MY GOD IT ACTUALLY WORKED!" I screamed jumping around with a huge smile, "OH MY GODDDDD!" I could see Skulduggery looking at me in an amused expression, but every few seconds he kept eyeing up my phone and a confused expression covered his handsome features.

Oh yeah, he doesn't know what a phone is. I covered the phone with one hand and looked up at the two other teenagers in my room. "I'll be one second!" I said excitedly still jumping around, I probably looked like a maniac, "Hey Lenka, explain to Skul what a phone is kay?" She giggled and nodded whilst I left, but not before flashing a smile at Skulduggery who I swear blushed!

I put the phone back up to my ear after my stomach had recovered from its swarm of butterflies.

"Val?" I heard her asking worriedly.

"Sorry, what?"

"Oh my god, thank god we can at least talk! Everyone's scared shitless about you." I giggled slightly.

"Well tell them, i'm absolutely fine and everythi-"

"They just came into the room right now." Tanith cut me off.

"Good! Put the phone on speaker."

"Yep okay done."

Suddenly I heard a tornado of voices shouting, stuff like asking if I was okay, where was I, who took me, how did it happen and stuff like that. But in order for me to stay calm and not freak out, they needed to stay calm for me as well.

"Guys, please quiet." I said softly, my phone was the only thing that allowed me to communicate with them, it was a shock that it even worked and we needed to sort stuff out before something bad happens, I mean I could literally run out of battery any time this week, right now I was on 89% and I had brought my charger along but there were obviously no plugs or electricity, it was madness to think that when that 89% ran out, I would have no connection to them at all and I would be alone here, well accept from all the dead men and Lenka of course.

"Val?" I heard Ghastly ask with concern.

I sighed placing my hand across my forehead, "Okay guys, this is the deal, at the airport, a girl knocked into me and all of her stuff went everywhere, I apologised and went to get some of her things that had rolled behind this shop and before I knew it she was behind me and my vision went all black - I was unconscious." I heard some cursing in the background but everyone was silent, wanting me to continue, "So when I finally woke up, I met this girl, she's pretty ordinary except she's got bright orange hair and her name is Lenka Crazed" I heard Saracen gasp in the background.

"The one in that case." I heard Skulduggery mutter - it was good to hear his voice again.

"So anyway i'm in some place called the Aca-"

"The academy of young mages." Dexter finished, I raised an eyebrow even though they couldn't see it.

"We went to Cassandra who showed us a vision." My partner spoke up as if he sensed my confusion.

"So anyway, I met all of you, well except from you Tanith of course and then before I knew it we're all sharing a huge apartment but with these separate rooms, right now all of you except from me, Lenka and Skulduggery are at the market and Skul and Lenka are both in my room, she's explaining what a phone is to him." Tanith giggled slightly and I smiled. "and just to remind you guys, I only have 89% on my phone, so we've got to keep the phone calls limited since I obviously can't charge it here." More cursing and then Skulduggery spoke.

"We need to end the call Val, we can't risk you losing more battery than you need but I swear to you we'll get you back, I don't know how but i'll find a way like I always do." I felt a warm sensation in my heart and I had a few tears in my eyes.

"Until the end." I whispered.

"Until the end." He replied, before I hung the phone up.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed again before letting some of my tears fall and wiping them away quickly. I hoped my face didn't look all red and blotchy, that would be embarrassing if Lenka or Skul realised. I shook my head as if to clear it of thoughts and walked back to my door opening it slowly.

"Ohhhhhh! I get it now!" Skulduggery exclaimed, making me jump slightly.

"Sorry Val, didn't mean to make you jump." He apologised. I tried to smile back but it didn't quite reach my eyes and I knew both of them could tell something bad had happened.

"You okay Val?" Skulduggery questioned softly, sitting up from his lying down position on my bed, I nodded slightly trying to reassure him, but I knew it wouldn't work - he was just too goddamn clever.


End file.
